Encanto
by ThaMyRis
Summary: Gina terá coragem de confessar seu amor ao invencível Harry Potter?


* * *

**Encanto**

Abriu os olhos confusos, tivera um sonho terrível. Levantou-se num salto, calçou os chinelos. Andou até a janela que batia incessantemente com o vento frio do inverno. Olhou lá pra baixo.  
Pensou no protagonista de seu sonho ruim: aquele a quem amava desde sempre, aquele com quem poderia viver o resto da vida, aquele por quem daria sua vida, aquele que nunca a correspondeu como devia. Harry Potter. O invencível Harry Potter. O intocável Harry Potter.  
Interrompeu seus pensamentos. Sentia fome demais para pensar em Harry agora.  
Vestiu-se. Era o primeiro dia de aula depois do Natal. Apanhou os livros, suas penas e pergaminhos, varinha, caldeirão... Ficou pronta antes mesmo de dizer bom dia as suas colegas de quarto, que ainda estavam dormindo quando ela saiu.  
No salão comunal, surpreendeu-se ao ver a última pessoa que pensaria encontrar ali aquela hora: sim, era ele, Harry.  
Paralisou-se antes de terminar de descer o último degrau da escada. Engoliu um seco. Ultimamente já não ficava com tanta vergonha quando o olhar dele cruzava com o seu. Tinham amadurecido, eram adolescentes, mas o sentimento de Gina também tinha amadurecido.  
No entanto, naquele instante, não teve a mesma naturalidade que conseguira com o tempo. Estava em êxtase, estava em transe. E ficou assim até que, para desespero maior de Gina, Harry ergueu os olhos. Estivera escrevendo, sentado, e percebeu por milagre a presença dos olhos apaixonados de sua amiga.

_**Se eu pudesse libertar...  
A luz que existe em seu olhar...  
No frio dessa solidão sem fim.**_

Sim, acostumara-se com sua amizade. Um pouco distante, é claro, mas amigos apenas. Foi ele quem começou:  
Bom dia, Gina. - disse, e surpreendeu-se falando num tom mais baixo do que de costume.  
Bom dia. - respondeu ela, saindo do transe, e terminando de descer as escadas. "Aquele sonho foi horrível, preciso me distrair", pensou.

Primeira aula, Adivinhação. "Ninguém merece", pensou Gina, "Eu não sei por que ainda insisto nessa matéria".  
Trelawney estava mais insuportável que nunca. Era de se esperar, cada dia ela estava pior. Dumbledore nunca recebera tantas reclamações por causa de uma professora como andava recebendo dela... Mas mesmo assim, achava ela uma boa professora para a matéria a ser dada.  
Gina saiu da aula sabendo o por que de sua cisma com Adivinhação... "Talvez pelo desejo de prever se meus sonhos podem virar realidade".

_**Se alguém pudesse adivinhar...  
O que fazer, o que falar...  
O encanto pra fazer o amor surgir.  
Trazer você... De vez pra mim.**_

Segunda aula: Feitiços. E nessa aula Gina prestou ainda menos atenção. O professor começou falando de feitiços de hipnose, comuns entre os trouxas (que acham que sabem fazer isso). A ruivinha, sentada lá atrás, pensava que se os feitiços de controle de mente não fossem proibidos, a primeira mente que hipnotizaria seria a de Harry, antes que qualquer outra pessoa o fizesse, e pudesse fazer algum mal a ele.

A hora do almoço chegou, Gina sentou-se sem fome na grande mesa da Grifinória. Rony e Hermione sentaram-se lado a lado, longe dela. Era comum ver Rony abobalhado e Hermione toda sorrisos, depois que eles começaram a namorar. Era tão bonito vê-los juntos, que Gina começou a sentir pena de si mesma, sabendo que nunca ficaria abobalhada ou toda sorridente com a pessoa amada. Nunca amaria outra pessoa que não ele...

_**O tempo vai passar...  
E eu sei pra sempre vou levar...  
O seu amor, por onde eu for...**_

Poderia ter até derramado algumas lágrimas naquele momento, se não fossem os belos olhos de Harry observando-na, sentado-se à sua frente.  
Oi Gina! - disse ele, e exibiu um sorriso que tirou toda a tristeza da ruivinha.- Posso sentar-me aqui com você?  
Claro. - Gina surpreendeu-se com sua resposta. Parecia que todo o seu rancor tinha se dissipado.  
Rony e Mione andam muito ocupados. Eu não quero atrapalhar esse momento tão... doce. - disse Harry, com ares de deboche.  
Gina nada disse, apenas sorriu e continuou a comer. Evitava olhar nos olhos de Harry, agora que andava tão "insegura de si". Antes, podia até debochar de Rony e Mione junto com Harry, e até provocar boas gargalhadas de ambos. Mas hoje seu coração estava diferente.  
Gina, o que você tem? - perguntou Harry, depois de alguns minutos de silencio.  
O coração da menina bateu tão forte, que ela pensou que ele fosse saltar de sua boca, e fosse cair dentro da sopa de Harry. Mas ela o segurou tão forte dentro de si, que respondeu sem pensar.  
Coisas de mulher...  
Harry surpreendeu-se com a resposta e disse, um pouco envergonhado.  
Ah, sim.

Assim que sua última aula acabou, Gina foi direto para o quarto, e de lá não saiu até a hora do jantar. Assim que acabou de comer, foi mais uma vez direto para o quarto. No caminho, viu Harry conversando com Cho Chang. Seu coração doeu demais. Apenas o temor de que eles pudessem voltar a namorar, deixava-a tonta. Subiu e chorou a noite toda.

_**Você nasceu pra mim...  
Só pra mim...  
Vem pra mim...  
Vem pro meu coração.**_

De madrugada, desceu ao salão comunal. Os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, mas ela precisava pegar aquele pergaminho. Quem dera ainda estivesse lá.  
Ela tinha quase certeza de que Rony pegara a carta que começara a escrever para Harry na noite passada. Nesse pergaminho, Gina pretendia fazer o que há muito precisava: confessar seus sentimentos. Mesmo que as palavras não saíssem de seus lábios, o alívio de confessar tudo seria muito tranqüilizante. Ela andava mesmo nervosa, e Harry, que agora era um amigo mais próximo, poderia perceber... Antes que ele suspeitasse, ela precisava desabafar.  
Como não encontrou o pergaminho, pegou um outro, molhou a pena no tinteiro, e começou a escrever. No início, tentou lembrar-se do que tinha escrito na outra carta, mas era impossível. Apenas uma cena lhe vinha à cabeça: Harry conversando com Cho Chang.  
Então Gina ouviu passos descendo a escada. Amassou rapidamente o pergaminho em branco e colocou rapidamente a pena no tinteiro.  
Quem está aí? - disse uma voz conhecida. Gina arregalou os olhos. - Ah! É você, Gina?  
Harry entrou no salão e surpreendeu-se ao ver Gina, um tanto assustada, debruçada sobre a escrivaninha.  
Também não consegue dormir? - disse ele, aproximando-se.  
Não. - disse ela. - Pelo jeito, você também não.  
E não é que eu não tenha sono... Mas estou um pouco preocupado. - Harry sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Gina, que sentiu seu coração disparar ainda mais que na última manhã.  
Com o que? - perguntou Gina, que não entendia como sua voz ainda estava saía.  
Quer mesmo que eu conte? - perguntou ele, pensando estar aborrecendo Gina com suas besteiras.  
Claro. - disse ela. - Não conseguimos dormir, então é melhor conversar...  
Harry sorriu, e Gina viu algo em seus olhos que nunca havia visto.

_**Eu vou guardar o meu amor...  
Eternamente pra você.  
Um dia eu sei que vai olhar pra mim...  
Então enfim... Vou ser feliz.**_

Eu estou indeciso... - disse Harry, enfim. - Entre... amizade e... amor.  
Gina quase caiu da cadeira, em pensamento, é claro. Mas manteve-se atenta, ouvindo o que Harry tinha a dizer. A conversa com Cho Chang deveria tê-lo deixado confuso, e Gina, acima de tudo, tinha um ombro amigo a oferecer. Mesmo que se ferisse com essa conversa, por bem ou por mal, iria por um fim em suas agonias.  
Nem sei como explicar... - continuou ele. - Acho que surgiu e cresceu com o tempo... - Harry realmente não sabia o que dizer.  
Harry, continue. - disse Gina.  
Gina, eu... - Harry olhava bem fundo em seus olhos, isso deixou a menina atordoada. - Eu estou confuso porque... amo duas pessoas... de maneiras diferentes... mas semelhantes... confusas... entende?  
Não... - disse Gina, realmente sem entender. - Não do jeito como você está tentando explicar...  
É melhor eu dizer a verdade mesmo, né? - refletiu Harry. Gina espantou-se, pois não imaginava que Harry estivesse mentindo.  
Que verdade? - disse ela. - Harry, o que quer dizer com isso?  
Gina... Eu acho que sinto por você algo que nunca senti por ninguém... - disse ele.  
Desta vez Gina realmente quase caiu da cadeira.  
Tudo bem, Gina? - Harry segurou as mãos da menina para que não caísse. Gina sentiu seu corpo tremer e suas mãos suarem, seguras nas de seu amor.  
Tudo... - disse ela, e dessa vez a voz saiu fraca. - Continue, Harry.  
Ele abaixou a cabeça e Gina levou as mãos até o seu queixo, fazendo-o levantar. Como se lendo os pensamentos de seu amado, disse, olhando fundo em seus olhos.  
Seja qual for a sua decisão, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

_**O tempo vai passar...  
E eu sei pra sempre vou levar...  
O seu amor, por onde eu for...**_

Dias depois, Gina contou a Hermione sobre sua conversa com Harry, e sua amiga lhe contou que Harry andava muito estranho desde que terminara com Cho Chang. Talvez o motivo fosse o que sentia por Gina.  
Discordo... - disse Gina.  
Porque?  
Ele está confuso.  
Mas se ele disse que sente algo que nunca sentiu...  
Ele ainda gosta da Chang.  
Ah é? - disse Hermione, olhando na direção do amigo, que caminhava ao encontro das duas. - E porque ele está vindo para cá com uma flor na mão?  
Gina virou-se e olhou para o amado. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito sorrindo daquela maneira. Hermione se afastou quando viu Rony passando, e deixou os dois a sós.  
Gina... Eu já tomei minha decisão. - disse ele, estendendo a flor a sua amada.  
Ela pegou a flor e abraçou Harry com força. Enfim seu "encanto" dera certo.

_**Você nasceu pra mim...  
Só pra mim...  
Então vem pra mim...  
Vem pro meu coração.**_

Quando se soltaram, Harry colocou a mão por dentro das vestes e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado, dobrado em quatro, e o entregou à Gina.  
Isso é seu? - perguntou ele.  
Gina quase derrubou a flor quando viu o pergaminho amassado que havia escrito na noite em que sonhara com Harry. Sua letra estava tremida e torta, em função do escuro.  
Rony me paga. - disse ela, sem graça.  
Porque?  
Ele te deu isso, não?  
Não, eu encontrei na lixeira perto da escrivaninha do salão comunal.  
Gina então se lembrou que, na manhã após Rony tê-la surpreendido no salão comunal, Harry estava naquela mesma escrivaninha.  
Então eu tive certeza de seus sentimentos, pois descobri que a letra era sua... - disse ele, também encabulado. - E tive mais certeza dos meus também, pois gostei muito de saber que você me ama como eu te amo.  
Gina ficou tão contente que abraçou Harry com muito mais força. Daquele dia em diante, Harry nunca mais teve dúvidas de seus sentimentos por ninguém, e Gina nunca mais pensou em feitiços de hipnose e aulas de Adivinhação, pois eles tinham a plena certeza do amor um pelo outro e isso já era o suficiente.

FIM!

E aí? Curtiram? Ou longaram? Hehehe...  
Bem, para ver o que Gina escreveu, ou começou a escrever no pergaminho, leia a fanfic Réu Confesso, também de minha autoria... Essa fanfic é meio que uma continuação de Réu Confesso, embora os personagens principais sejam diferentes.

**Autora: ThaMyRis**

**E-Mail: size=1 width=100% noshade>Site desenvolvido por ThaMyRis - BlueWords, desde 11 de novembro de 2001.  
Todos os direitos reservados aos autores das histórias. Esse site não tem fins lucrativos e não tem intenção  
de violar os direitos autorais dos autores das histórias que são usadas nas fanfics. **

**Principal - Cadastro - BW Awards - Fórum - Contato**

**Fanfics** --- Animes - Artistas - Crossovers - Filmes - Literatura - HQ - TV - Outros  
**Histórias Originais** --- Prosa - Poesias - Crônicas - RPG 


End file.
